


days of you and me

by beantow



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Not her fault, after amity's leg heals, amity obviously likes luz, luz plays guitar for amity, realizes she has feelings for her, she's oblivious because she hadn't had friends before!, this takes place after WILW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beantow/pseuds/beantow
Summary: The old guitar Eda found for Luz is a relic of the human realm, but it got Luz thinking about home and what it means to belong and be normal.ORLuz serenades Amity with a human song and realizes just how much she loves this realm.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 18
Kudos: 315





	days of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! i started watching The Owl House and it's. so. cute. i thought it would be really cute if Luz got a reminder of her old world via music, and she were to realize how well she fits in here, in this magical realm via this relic. anyways, here is a canon-compliant one-shot where Luz and Amity are absolute idiots who figure it out.

Luz ran her fingers down the body of the guitar slowly, carefully avoiding any splinters. Its paint layer was chipped, its original pattern long gone, but it was still a beautiful instrument, one that gleamed when the sunlight streamed in through the window of her room. The fretboard was worn down and some frets were even missing. The strings had definitely seen better days, though. She dragged her thumb across each of them and used the pegs above to tune them, one by one.

Given that Eda had salvaged this from the trash, the instrument was quite well-preserved. With a little work and love, she was sure she could restore it to its original state, but that was a task for another day. 

She scrubbed the strings down with an old rag and green residue flaked off of them, leaving behind dull but clean metal. She sat down on the floor and strummed a simple chord. The sound reverberated through the belly of the instrument before filling the room, surprisingly full despite being basically the shell of the guitar it used to be. 

The floor buzzed by her foot and her phone lit up. It was her mother, no doubt about it, probably asking about how camp was going. 

She missed her mother, sure, but that was about the only thing she missed about her realm. Was that bad? Was it bad that she wanted to stay in the realm of her dreams, even when it seemed like there was danger at every turn? How could she miss a place when this new place felt more like home than home ever did?

And she did love her mother, she did appreciate her. But no one back in her own realm had ever listened to her. She was just the weird kid who refused to grow up, the one who was left behind when everyone moved onto the “real world” and started to figure out what cogs they would become in the machine. Why was it so wrong to dream about a world of magic? Why did she have to resign to a life she didn’t want to live?

She sighed and let her fingers work the strings, strumming a few chords experimentally. Luz closed her eyes, letting her hands wander over the instrument as her mind wandered in search of a song she knew by heart.

“I’ve been roaming around, always looking down at all I see,” she began, her voice soft and trembling as she strummed. “Painted faces fill the places I can’t reach. 

“You know that I could use somebody—”

“—Hoot!” Her window burst open and a gust of wind flew in, along with a familiar, tubular owl. “Someone’s here for you, Luz!” He slithered around the room and shoved his face into the body of the guitar. “Ooh, what’s that?”

Someone knocked on the door. “Come in,” Luz called out, and Amity walked into the room. “Oh, hey!” she said, smiling and waving. “It’s good to see you!”

“You too,” her friend said, walking over to her. She brushed the feathers from her head and grimaced. “I’m never going to get used to that tubular freak of nature.”

“I’m right here, you know!” Hooty exclaimed.

“Don’t make me beat you up again,” Amity threatened, and Hooty immediately retreated out the window and presumably into his door. Amity closed the door behind her and sat down in front of her. Luz gasped. “Your cast! It’s off!”

Amity beamed, a soft blush casting over her cheeks. “Yeah! The healer said to take it easy, but I’m no longer bound by a plaster prison.” She frowned, knitting her eyebrows together. “I won’t be playing grudgby anytime soon, though.”

“Probably for the better.”

“Yeah, she’d try to kill me.” Amity sighed. “Oh well. Like I told her, though, I don’t care about my status anymore.”

“Yeah, who cares!” Luz exclaimed. “You’re Amity, and you’re so cool. And don’t you worry about her trying to kill you. I, your Grom champion, will be here to defend you from her.”

“You, my fearless champion?” Amity quirked an eyebrow. “How? With your nerd arms?”

“Hey, these nerd arms carried you to the healer’s office,” Luz said, sticking her tongue out at her.”

“Oh please, like you weren’t dying the entire time.” Amity rolled her eyes, but the smile on her lips persisted. 

“So…” Luz started. “Any particular reason you came over? Not that you’re not welcome anytime, you know. You don’t have to have a reason to come over. I love having you over!”

“Actually, I, um—” Amity gulped. “I wanted to t—” Amity’s eyes flickered around the room, avoiding her own, before landing on the guitar in her hands. “You have a guitar? Without enchantments?”

Luz hugged the instrument closer to her chest. “Yep! Fresh from the trash of the human world. Eda found it for me.”

“What, do you have to play it yourself?”

“Yeah!” Luz said, smiling. She strummed a few chords, her hands moving with a newfound dexterity. “Like that. I was playing a song before you came in.”

“Well, I’d love to hear it. What song?”

“Just a song from the human realm. My mom loves it.” Luz cleared her throat and sat up straighter. “May I serenade you, m’lady?” Luz asked dramatically, and Amity’s entire face grew tomato red. The other girl started coughing violently. “Amity! Are you okay?”

Her friend coughed a few more times before responding. “I’m good, I’m good, I just—” Amity took a breath and composed herself. “That tube bird really sheds his feathers everywhere, doesn’t he?” She gave her a weak smile.

Was Amity actually okay? The girl had been acting strange around her, ever since Grom. She’d been more frazzled, more disoriented, in a way that was so unlike how Amity seemed. Amity was always calm, stoic, and collected, but now, Amity was awkward and nervous.

It was cute. 

_Are you supposed to feel like this about your friends?_

She didn’t have any friends before, not any that stuck around, anyways, and she’d convinced herself that she didn’t need any, not when she had her reptiles and her imaginary friends. Azura had been enough to keep her company. Needless to say, she didn’t have much experience with friendships, and for someone that wrote so much fanfiction about romance, she’d hardly had any experience with _that._

Eda, King, Willow, and Gus were the only friends she’d ever had. It was more than she’d ever imagined having, and they made her so happy, even when there were disagreements. And now, Amity was in her life. Maybe it was just because she was her newest friend, because they’d started off as rivals instead of strangers, but Amity made her feel different than her other friends. 

She thought Amity was cute, but it wasn’t like Willow and Gus weren’t cute, either. There was something that was so mesmerizing about Amity that would always catch her eye and linger in her memory longer.

And at Grom, when they’d held hands and danced together—it had been exhilarating, absolutely heart pounding, especially when their faces had been mere inches apart. 

Something had always drawn her to the other girl, and she genuinely wanted to be friends with her. What was this she was feeling? It couldn’t just be comfort—she felt comfortable around Willow and Gus. 

Was it vulnerability? 

Whatever it was, she didn’t want to lose their friendship. 

They’d only just recently gotten close, and Luz already loved the soft and sensitive side that her friend had been harboring this entire time. There was just something about her that made her want to open up, to relax, to just be herself, because she felt safe showing those parts of herself.

Maybe she’d been _too_ open with her. Maybe she’d been _too_ weird, yet again, and maybe that’s why Amity was here: to tell her that she needed Luz to tone it down. 

Maybe she should’ve just gone to camp instead. 

A hand waved in front of her face. “Earth to Luz,” Amity said, her face full of concern. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Luz stammered, pushing all the dark thoughts into the back of her mind. “Here’s the song!”

Amity sat up as Luz started playing, tugging her knees up to her chest, her eyes shining at her. Luz closed her eyes and let the little flutter in her chest fuel the music. 

“You know that I could use somebody,” she sang, her voice still trembling but stronger, now. “Someone like you and all you know and how you speak.”

She opened her eyelid a sliver and found Amity smiling, her face now perched on her palms. She kept strumming and opened her eyes fully, grinning at her friend, whose face started to redden again.

Maybe what she was feeling for Amity was the same thing Azura felt for Hecate. It was clear that they were friends in the later books, but there was something else written between the lines in the story. Something not quite friendship, but something that wasn’t quite…

_Romance._

She finished the song and let the guitar rest in her lap. Her dark eyes met Amity’s beautiful amber ones, and a jolt shot through her body, a rush of energy, joy, and—and _longing._

Maybe this was why Amity was being weird. Maybe she’d figured it out before Luz had, and maybe she’d come here to tell her that they couldn’t be friends anymore. Maybe she shouldn’t have assumed that homophobia wasn’t also present in the magic realm. 

She wanted to smack herself for not realizing before. No wonder Amity hadn’t wanted her to pick her up when she’d hurt her leg. Had Luz accidentally come onto her friend? 

“Sorry,” Luz whispered.

“What?” Amity sat up and stared at her with a weird look, cocking her head. “Why?”

“I know why you’re here,” Luz mumbled.

“Oh.” The mint-haired girl looked down, resting her chin on the tops of her knees. “Um.”

“I’m sorry, Amity.”

Her friend looked like she was about to cry. Luz reached out, ready to grab her hand, but she pulled back, realizing that Amity probably wouldn’t want her to touch her hand anymore.

“Luz, I—”

“I just—I didn’t know what this was! I didn’t realize that I could be doing something wrong. I haven’t really had friends before—never, before coming here, actually—and I don’t know what’s okay and what’s not, and—and I just—”

“Luz…” Tears brimmed on the edges of Amity’s eyes. Luz’s heart raced. She’d surely made a mistake now. 

“I didn’t even realize I have feelings for you until, literally, like just now. Like, I’d kind of felt something after we danced at Grom, and I didn’t know what it was, just that I really, _really_ liked doing that. I haven’t really liked anyone before, and it’s like, I swear I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I wasn’t trying to, like, come onto you or anything, I promise! I really, _really_ wanted—well, I still want—to be friends with you—”

“Luz, wait, wait, what?” Amity interrupted her. She wiped her eyes and gave Luz this look that absolutely _melted_ her insides. _Amity, you’re killing me._ “You like me?” she whispered.

Luz frowned at her. “That’s what this is about, isn’t it?”

“What—what did you think I came here to say?”

“I thought—this is about me liking you! That you know, and that you want me to stop being all—” she makes a face and grabs at nothing with her hands. “Touchy-feely and stuff, because it makes you uncomfortable, about me just...overstepping boundaries, being weird—”

“I like you, you idiot,” Amity blurted. 

The two of them sat in silence. They both stared at the floor, not meeting the other’s eyes. _Amity...likes me?_ _Has been...liking me?_ Her heart pounds against her ribs, threatening to burst. Her palms suddenly grew sweaty, and she moved to push the guitar to the side before it slipped out of her hands. As she crawled back to her place, she made the mistake of looking up at Amity, finding herself mesmerized by her gorgeous amber eyes. She fell to the floor, landing flat on her face, the thud breaking the silence.

Amity gasped. “Are you okay?” She scooted closer over to her. 

Luz lifted her face and gave her an awkward thumbs-up. “Yeppo. I’m all good. Perfect,” Luz nervously chuckled and shot finger guns at her from the floor. “Nothing to see here.” She pushed herself up and found herself face to face with Amity, her nose simply inches away. Amity’s eyes flickered down briefly before moving back to her face. The next thing Luz sees is her friend’s(?) face even closer to her, her eyes closed, the gap between them sealed as Amity’s lips touch hers. They were gentle and soft, somehow more so than she’d imagined, and she let her mind wander as she closed her own eyes and kissed her back.

The sweet scent of Amity’s hair washed over her as the girl scooted closer and brought a hand to cup her cheek. It’s not clear who pulled away first, but when the gap between them formed again, she missed the sensation immediately. 

She reached for Amity’s other hand and laced their fingers together. “Wow.”

Amity nodded. “Wow.”

“I literally just realized that I like you,” Luz said, giving her a smile. “And I can’t believe you like me.”

“How could I not? You’re _you_ .” Amity said, leaning her head on Luz’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you like _me._ ”

“How could I not?” Luz repeated back to her. She turned her head and pressed her lips to her forehead. 

“Figure out who I wanted to ask out?” 

“Maybe. Hopefully?” Luz paused. “Wait, is there someone else?”

Amity sat up and pressed a quick kiss to Luz’s lips. “Does that clear it up for you?”

She took both of Amity’s hands and placed one over her chest, right where her heart hammered, and she sat and hoped that the drumming could tell her even just half of what Luz felt for her.

Luz’s lips still tingled with the sensation of kissing Amity. She’d always wondered who her first kiss would be. She’d expected it to be someone in her own, human realm. Never would she have expected it to be a magical witch. Never would she have imagined it to be—

“Someone like you,” Luz whispered, and Amity smiled as Luz leaned over and pecked her cheek. 

She didn’t need camp to become “normal.” She was good just the way she was. She was happy, and most importantly, she felt like she was truly herself, like she had finally found the puzzle she belonged in. 

This felt safe, this felt calm, and true, and then it hit her.

 _This_ was normal. 

And she was not going to let this go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if y'all are wondering, the song in the story is Use Somebody by Kings of Leon, but the song referenced in the title is Future Days by Pearl Jam. feel free to come yell at me @catrugh on tumblr!


End file.
